When in Paris
by deenew27
Summary: Bonnie is tired of always having to be their for people who only need her when she does magic stuff for them. Never treating her like everyone else in the gang. Bonnie fleas to France to stay with her Cousin Lucy Bennett a fellow witch. Leaving everything behind, all she took with her was her passport. It's time for a new me. She meets a handsome man along the way.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 I'm Leavin'

I'm done with this! Always being the one that has to everything. To make sure that her friends are okay, well no more! They can find someone else to do their bidding for them! I won't be doing it anymore they can figure out how to save Mystic Fucking Falls by themselves! I'm going away for good this time I will never come back to this dump ever again. Bonnie grabs her passport and little purse taking just that leaving everything else behind.

She gets in her car and heads to the airport she took the rest of the cash her parents had left for her with her. She keeps driving without looking back. When she arrives at the airport she gets her ticket. The lady looks and see that she has no bags, but the only thing she says is, "Have a nice flight." Bonnie nods then smiles. "Thank you I will." Bonnie goes through the security checkpoint then she finds her gate **B12**. _Thank you Cousin Lucy!_ She finds her gate and then sees SUBWAY. She buys a footlong turkey sandwich and a Mountain Dew.

She eats at her gate looking at the clock her flight would be leaving soon. Once it was time for her flight she took the other half of her sandwich and placed it in the little pouch in front of her she was riding first class. She got her window seat with another seat next to her. It was a little girl. "My parents moved me up here, because my seat is next to the wings." Bonnie smiles. "Will you keep my company till we land?" The little girl no more than 6 six asked. "Of course, I'm Bonnie." She hold her hand out to the little girl. "Jaz." They shake hands. Half an hour into the flight Bonnie finishes her sandwich.

Since it was first class Bonnie decide to put on a movie for her and Jaz, "So what do you want to watch?" Jaz presses Toy Story the first one. Bonnie smiles. _For a seven year old she has some good taste._ They laughed when it's funny. After that movie the flight attendant gave them their meals. _Fried chicken with pasta don't mind if I do!_ Bonnie and Jaz dug into their meals feeling good after they ate. "So, do you want to watch another movie?" Jaz nods and they watch Ratatouille. They go to sleep when it's over and when Bonnie wakes she notices that must be early morning. She gets up to use the bathroom careful not to wake Jaz.

When she returns Jaz is still asleep Bonnie smiles and get back into her seat carefully. _Just three more hours left._ Jaz stirrs. "Morning Jaz." Jaz yawns, "Morning." The flight attendant see that they are up and offers them breakfast. Bonnie gets a bagel with some cream cheese and some orange juice. Jaz get cereal. "So one last movie before we have to part ways?" Jaz nods. Bonnie opens up the selections one last time. They decide instead of movies to watch What's New Scooby Doo? _Seriously who are her parents? I have to meet them!_ They sing and laugh when it was time then the pilot came on.

 _Good morning to Everyone! We will be landing shortly at the Charles de Gaulle International Airport we ask you to please fasten your seat belts and thank you for flying Air France. We hope that you fly with us again soon!_

Bonnie sighs. _Finally, Paris!_ She could hardly wait to see her Cousin Lucy. After what had happened that night at the Masquerade ball that night Bonnie stayed in touch with her they talked almost everyday. Bonnie would vent to her cousin how everyone was just using her and how the vampires in her town threatened her to do their bidding. Lucy suggested that she get away from it all, and come to Paris. Lucy said she would pay for her flight ticket and she could stay with her as long as she liked. Bonnie smiled at that.

When the plane landed the flight attendant came over and asked, "Would you mind taking her to the Baggage claim? Her parents won't be out for a few minutes." Bonnie nods, "Of course." She takes Jaz's hand and they get off the plane heading to the Baggage claim. Once they ascend down the Escalator Bonnie helps Jaz find all of her and her parents stuff. "Jaz!" They turn around and see her parents. "Thank you so much for watching our little Jaz. She wasn't any trouble was she?" The father asks. Bonnie shakes her head. "No, in fact she was great company." The mother nods and smiles. "Here." Bonnie shakes her head again. "No, I couldn't." Jaz's mom smiles, "You can and will, besides it's the least we could do since you took care of our girl all night."

Bonnie sighs, and takes the money, "Thank you." Jaz's dad shakes his head. "No, thank you. Miss?" Bonnie smiles, "Bonnie Bennett." Jaz's mother and father shake her hand before gathering their belongs. "Well thank you again." Jaz hugs her. "Bye Bonnie!" She hugs her back, "Bye Jaz." The family leaves and Bonnie goes outside and see people holding up signs with names on them.

She looks and sees a tall man with black hair and brown eyes holding up a sigh in big bold letters. **"Bonnie Bennett."** She smiles and walks over to him. "Hi, I think your looking for me?" The man look at her. "Your Bonnie Bennett?" He asks with a British accent. She nods not trusting her mouth. "I'm Lorenzo St. John. If you don't have any luggage please follow me." He turns on his heel and walks away. Bonnie follows close behind. Once they reach the car he opens the door for her. She thanks him before getting in.

He drives her to her cousins French Riviera since her cousin made so much as a fashion designer ( **A/N:** I just added that in anyway continuing) Bonnie was not surprised at how big this place is. When Lorenzo comes to a complete stop he walks over and opens her door. "Thank you." He nods and closes the door before leading her to the door, he unlocks it and steps aside to let her in. "Bonnie? Lorenzo is that you?" They look up and see Lucy. "Oh, cousin your finally here, and you didn't bring a thing good! I have tons of clothes for you to try on, but only after you rest. Enzo can you show my cousin to her room? I'll see you for supper Bonnie." She hugs her and then jets out the front door.

"Right this way." Enzo leads her up the stairs to the right and down the hall. He opens the door to her room. "Is it to your liking?" He asks. Bonnie nods her head. "Alright your cousins room is just across from you and if you need anything I'm down the hall on your left." Bonnie smiles. "Thank you Lorenzo." He smirks. "Please call me Enzo." He takes her hand and kisses it before leaving. _Oh my gosh he's so good looking if only he was single._ Bonnie sighs and lies on the bed sleep overtakes her soon after.

 _ **Hey guys let me know what you think of this one I couldn't resist writing another one! Don't forget to R &R! Until next time...**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 I'll be your guide

Bonnie wakes and looks at the clock and it reads _**2:20**_. I might as well get up and see what my cousin is up to. She leaves her passport and purse in her room. She opens the door to Lucy's room and see her hard at work. "Hey Bon, are you ready for your Paris make-over?" Bonnie nods with a smile. Lucy squeals then claps her hands. "Oh Lorenzo." Bonnie's eyes widen. Lorenzo comes in, "You called?" Bonnie blushes he smirks.

"Lorenzo I will need your help with finding my dear cousins new look, can you help me?" He sighs and Bonnie raises an eyebrow. "Well since I have nothing better to do why not?" Lucy claps her hands again then turns to Bonnie, "Let's get started!" She leads Bonnie away from Enzo and into her large bathroom. "Lucy thanks so much, for everything." Lucy hugs her. "What are supernatural cousin for?" Bonnie laughs.

Once she tries on the first outfit she looks at herself in the full length mirror. It's a red backless dress that stops mid-thigh with a a low v-neck in the front with black heels. Lucy doesn't even wait till she's done admiring how amazing she looks because she pushed her out to go show Enzo. When he saw her his eyes widen then darken. "A seductress in blood, I love it." His voice is low and husky. Bonnie blushes then goes back in the bathroom.

She tries on the next look a white tank with a black leather jacket with mint jeans and black boots. Enzo looks her up then down and smiles, "It's lovely, something I think you should wear for an outing." Bonnie smiles. Once they go through 200 outfits Bonnie thought she was done until Lucy showed her the lingerie. "No, Lucy I'm not going out there in that!" Lucy rolls her eyes. "Stop being such a prude and live a little!" She makes Bonnie try on a slightly see through black lace nightgown with it's own rode she covers up before walking out.

"No need to be so shy Bonnie. Can you show me what is underneath or will I have to do that for you?" Enzo stands and starts toward her. Bonnie shakes her head backing away from him. "Lucy that's enough, she's uncomfortable I'm going to get the chief to get dinner started." He turns to leave but not before giving Bonnie a sad smile causing goosebumps to run down her spine. _No, Bonnie! You can't have him he's your cousin's boyfriend!_ Bonnie sighs and goes back into the bathroom Lucy is waiting for her.

"Bonnie I'm so sorry for exposing you like that." Lucy says as she sits down on the toilet lid. Bonnie shakes her head. "No, your right about one thing. I do need to let loose more, just not like that to some stranger that I just met." Lucy laughs, "A very sexy stranger at that." Bonnie blushes Lucy hands her a longer robe Bonnie hands over the other one. "Here I'll help you put all of your stuff in the drawers." They work fast and hang up and put all of her new clothes away. "Now go take a shower then come and join us."

Bonnie nods and lets the warm water hit her body she closes her eyes and lathers her skin with lavender vanilla wash. Once she finishes she dries off and slips back into the nightgown she had on earlier, but this time she wore the longer black rode. Bonnie comes out of her room and **Bam!** "I was just coming up to get you." Enzo says as he scratches the back of his neck. Bonnie nods and follows him down. He lead her to a huge table that is clearly meant for more than just three people.

"Bonnie come, sit." Lucy says. Bonnie sits in the chair next to her and Enzo sits in the chair across from her. The chief and his staff place the dishes in front of them. "Dinner is served, enjoy." Lucy smiles. "Thank you all, we will see you in the morning." The chief and his staff leave. Bonnie looks down at her meal with a smile. "Aw Lucy you remembered." Lucy nods, "Of course I did, how could I forget what your favorite dish was?" Bonnie shrugs and digs in.

"So Bonnie no one from Mystic Falls can find you?" Lucy asked. Bonnie nods, "I made sure not to take anything with me, they probably think I'm with my Mom." Lucy shakes her head sadly. "And how have you been dealing with that?" Bonnie sighs and looks at Enzo. He's looking at her with curiosity. "Honestly since Mom lost her powers she became a vampire." Enzo choked on his drink. "Are you alright?" He nods. "So that's what happened and everyone has been treating you like an tool ever since?" Bonnie nods. "But, that's why I took you up on your offer to leave everything behind and start over."

Lucy nods. "And I a fellow Bennett witch don't want you to have to suffer through that ever again. Magic takes a major tole on us if we use it too often." Bonnie smiles sadly, "Not that any of them really cared. This all the Salvatores faults if those vampires didn't show their faces Elena and Caroline wouldn't be in danger." "Salvatore? Like Damon Salvatore?" Bonnie makes eye contact with Enzo. "Yeah, do you know him?" Enzo nods. "Yes, we shared a cell in Augustine prison for vampires for five years before he left me to burn in that bloody cage." Bonnie's eyes widen. "Wait, you're a vampire?" He nods.

 _No wonder he's so damn attractive!_ As if he could read her mind he smirks. "So what has Damon done this time, not that I really care." Bonnie shakes her head. "Well I'm pretty sure that I died twice, because of him wanting me to do spells that were too strong for me, but when has he ever cared?" Lucy sighs and finishes up her meal. "Alright well I'm off to bed I have to meet with several of my models tomorrow. Bonnie why don't you go see the sights with Enzo?" Bonnie blushes Enzo smirks.

Bonnie finishes her meal and stands with a smile. "If he doesn't mind spending that day with me." Enzo stands walking over to her side takes her hand in his and kisses it. "It won't be a problem at all." Lucy claps her hand excitedly. "Great I'll see you both at breakfast." She leaves the dining room. Bonnie is about to follow her, but gently grabs her wrist. "About what I said about not caring." Bonnie shakes her head.

"Don't worry about it you didn't know." He sighs and follows her up the stairs. He walks her to her room and kisses her on the cheek. "Sleep well, and don't worry about tomorrow I'll be your guide." Bonnie stands there to stunned to move then runs into her room throwing herself on her bed. She shakes her head. _No I can't like him, he's taken and also a vampire! No Bonnie you can't do that to Lucy._

She rolls over on her side and tries to falls asleep, she eventually does sleep trying really hard not to think about Lorenzo, the supernatural vampire that is now in her life.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Where to next?

Bonnie wakes up the next morning and stretches. _I'm going to be spending the whole day with a vampire._ She sighs and gets up to take a shower once she finishes with that she takes out the outfit she had worn yesterday. After she slides on the boots she fixes her hair letting it fall in her natural waves. She heads downstairs to the dining room. _Huh I'm early._ Bonnie shakes her head and takes a seat where she sat last night.

She hears noise behind her and looks to see her cousin and Enzo. Bonnie smiles then looks away not being able to see him kiss her cousin on the cheek. "Hey Bon, your up early." Lucy says as she takes her seat. Bonnie smiles slightly. "Yeah I just wanted to get my day started." The chief and his staff come in with the breakfast setting everything on the table then leaving. They get what they want and eat in comfortable silence. "So Lorenzo where will you be taking my cousin to day?" Lucy asks as she puts some sugar in her coffee.

Enzo smiles, "That's a surprise she's going to have to wait and see." Bonnie rolls her eyes finishing the last of her muffin and bacon. She gets up. "Oh, Bonnie go to your room I got you a new phone." Bonnie smiles, "Thanks I'll go and get it." She heads back upstairs she sees a green box on her bed. She opens it and a brand new Galaxy S7 looks back at her she smirks.

Bonnie her new phone in her pocket and heads out her room. "Bonnie can you come here a sec?" She hears Lucy call from in her room. She goes into her cousins room. "Bonnie what's wrong?" Bonnie looks at her confused. "What? Nothing." Lucy puts her hands on her hips. "One thing you can't do really well is lie Bon, is this about Lorenzo?" Bonnie's eyes widen she shakes her head. "No! What does he have to do with any of this?" Lucy sighs, "I know you like him Bonnie." She blushes a little then shakes her head again. "It doesn't matter he's yours, and why would I want to date a vampire? In the first place?"

Lucy laughs, "I'm not dating Lorenzo, he's just a sweet vampire. And why wouldn't you date him? It would be an interesting twist since you dated a vampire hunter." Bonnie thinks of Jeremy then frowns. "Lucy it doesn't matter, it that doesn't change how I feel about them." Lucy puts her hands up in surrender. "Alright, Oh and take that red dress you wore yesterday, I asked Enzo to take you to a club later on tonight." Bonnie rolls her eyes. "Yeah sure, whatever can I go now?" Lucy nods, "Have fun!"

Bonnie closes her door and sighs. She goes back to her room and pulls the red dress off the hanger and the black heels placing them in a small bag for later. She walks down the stairs to see Lorenzo with a camera around his neck. "Shall we be off then?" He asks once she reaches him. Bonnie nods he smiles. He locks the door taking her to his car he opens her door. "Thanks." He nods. Once he gets in their off driving through the streets of Paris.

Their first stop is "The Louvre." Bonnie's green eyes widen. Enzo smiles, "Did you think I was going to take you to the Eiffel Tower first?" She shakes her head. "I just can't believe that I'm here I'm going to see the Mona Lisa as well as Picasso in person." He nods. "Well come on then, love you'll miss everything if we keep standing out here." Bonnie nods and they head inside. Bonnie sees almost every painting in there Enzo snaps some pictures of her with the Mona Lisa and Picasso. They leave soon after.

They get back in Enzo's car and he drives to their next destination. "Notre Dame." Bonnie laughs, "Like the movie." Enzo shakes his head, "Not quite, love. Come on." They go inside the Gothic church once they reach the viewing deck Bonnie takes a picture next to a gargoyle. Enzo lets Bonnie take a picture next to one too. Once they leave Bonnie asks, "So, where are we going now?" Lorenzo smiles, "Wait and see." He starts the car.

"Where are we?" Bonnie ask, once they stop at a vast green area. "Ah, Jardin des Plantes, 17th century gardens and zoo, care to take a stroll with me Bonnie?" He extends his elbow to her. Bonnie hesitates before linking her arm through his. When they enter to garden through an archway she gasps. "It's beautiful." She says as they walk through a row of flowers. He leads her to a small pond and they sit on the bench. Bonnie leans her head on his shoulder. "Not, so bad spending the day with a vampire now is it?" Enzo teases she shakes her head. A elderly man walks up. "Excuse me would you mind I take a photo of the both of you?" Enzo looks at Bonnie and she nods. Enzo hands over his camera.

Enzo wraps his hands around her waist and Bonnie leans her head back on his shoulder. Just before the flash Enzo kisses the top of her head. Bonnie's eyes widen _He didn't, did he?_ The elder handed Enzo back his camera and sighs, "Vous deux faites un beau couple, profiter du reste de votre journée." Enzo smirks then replies. "Nous ne faisons-nous pas? Profitez du reste de votre journée aussi." The elder tips his hat and is on goes on his way. "Enzo what did he say?" Bonnie asks as they continue their stroll. "He thinks we make a lovely couple and I agreed." Bonnie stops walking. "We are not dating, Enzo."

Enzo nods leans in whispers in her ear, "Well, I plan on changing that by the end of the night." Bonnie blushes. He tugs her along, "Now come on I want to show one more place before we leave." He takes her to another little pond with a bench this time that has a duck shaped out of a grass bush. They sit there and a man with his own camera see them. "Excusez-moi, cela vous dérangerait si je prenais une photo de vous deux l'éclairage est parfait." Enzo nods then says. "Bien sûr, mais seulement si vous prenez l'un sur le mien de moi et ma petite amie." The man nods. He takes a few on his own then Enzo hands him his camera.

Bonnie smirks, _Two can play at this game, Lorenzo._ Before the flash Bonnie kisses him on his cheek, she feels him smile. "Beau! Merci beaucoup!" The man says as he gives Enzo his camera back. "Vous êtes le bienvenu." Enzo nods the man leaves. "Come on, Love are you hungry?" Bonnie stands and nods. "Alright then let's head back to the car I know just the place to take you for a late lunch." They leave the garden and Enzo takes her to. "Au Bon Accueil."

Enzo opens the door for her and she gets out. They go to the hostess, "J'ai une réserve en vertu St. John." The hostess looks at her list then smiles "Merci, juste de cette façon." She leads them to an area that has a perfect view of the Eiffel Tower they take their seats. "Hello, I'm your server Michael what can I get you to drink?" Enzo looks at Bonnie, "Can I just have some water?" Michael nods then looks at Enzo. "I'll have the same." Michael nods and leaves. "This is nice." Bonnie says. Enzo nods. "Indeed it is, love." Bonnie groans he smirks. They order and eat in silence.

When they are ready to leave Enzo pays the check and they are off again. "Hey Enzo, where are we going next?" Bonnie asks Enzo shakes his head. "Not telling." They drive to. "Musee Picasso?" Bonnie says with a frown she looks at Enzo. "Did I say that right?" He nods, "You did, love now come on." Bonnie's smile widens as she views tons of Picasso's work, "Did you know that Picasso was an Impressionist artist? And he was so crazy that he cut off his own ear?" Bonnie asks as she examines one of his sculptures. "I knew about him cutting off his ear not the Impressionist part." Enzo says. Bonnie nods still looking at the sculpture.

"We was a very skilled man." Enzo nods with a smirk. Bonnie shakes her head. "Get your head out of where ever it just wondered to Lorenzo." He wraps his arms around her waist suddenly then whispers in her ear, "How do you know if I'm not just thinking about you, Bonnie Bennett?" He kisses her cheek then releases her. Bonnie blushes. He take her hand, "Come on, love we have one more stop to make before heading back for the night." Bonnie lets him lead her out of the building.

Just as they pull out Enzo stops to refuel Bonnie's new phone buzzes.

 **Bonnie.** Lucy.

Hey, Bon are you enjoying yourself with Lorenzo?

She quickly text back. **Yeah we're having lots of fun.**

I bet you are, so where are you now?

 **At a gas station, Enzo says we have one more stop to make.**

Ah, I see well, I won't be home tonight so have fun. Don't do anything I wouldn't do. ;)

Bonnie rolls her eyes. **Nothing is going to happen, Lucy.**

Bonnie puts her phone away and she notice that Enzo changed. He's wearing a white button up shirt with black pants and a black leather jacket. "So what is out final destination?" Bonnie asks. He smirks, but says nothing. "79 Club Paris." Bonnie says. _Now I know why Lucy wanted me to pack my dress._ "Why don't you go and change, love I'll grab us a table." Bonnie nods stiffly and heads to the bathroom to change.

Once she emerges she sees how fast the club has filled. She sees Enzo through the crowd his eyes darken. When she reaches him, he wraps his arms around her and groans before whispering in her ear in a French with a husky voice. "Votre me tuer en portant cette robe séduisante, l'amour. Je ne pense pas que je serai capable de garder mes mains hors de vous." He kisses her neck Bonnie closes her eyes. She leads him to the dance floor and they dance have a few drinks then dance some more.

Enzo spins her around so that her back is to his front. He places his hands on her waist pulling her closer. Bonnie wraps her hands around his neck she turns her head slightly. She doesn't know whether it's was the drinks or the fact the he's so sexy that made her do this. She kisses him and he deepens the kiss while moving against her backside. He groans and pulls away to kiss her neck and Bonnie lets him. They dance to a few more songs before Enzo scoops her up in his arms taking her out of the club.

"Bonnie, vous renarde sanglante, je vous voulez et je vous avoir ce soir." He says in French as they drive back to Lucy's house and Bonnie somehow kind of knew what he was saying, but she shook her head. _We shall see Lorenzo, we shall see._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 We'll start over Together

Enzo vamps to her door when they arrive at Lucy's house scooping Bonnie in his arms as he kisses her neck hungerly. Then he vamps over to the door unlocking and closing it. He vamps up the stairs to his room before lightly throwing her down on it. He kisses her lips softly. "Don't move, love I'll be right back." He gets off her and leaves his room. Bonnie snorts. _Sorry Lorenzo it won't be that easy._ She gets off his bed and runs to her room. _**"Vis Porta."**_ Bonnie says once she's safely in her room.

She quickly changes into a more modest nightgown before lying down on her bed. She pulls her new phone out of her nightstand and goes through the photos she took. She hears Enzo open his door, she smirks with she sees him at her door. "Bonnie what is this?" He asks when he is pushed back by an invisible force. Bonnie laughs, "To sum it all up you can't come in unless I allow you too." Enzo brown eyes darken. "Bonnie, let me in." She shakes her head. "Sorry Lorenzo, but no. You see I don't just automatically just date someone I just met it's a process. You really want to be by boyfriend your going to have to work for it."

Enzo's eyes soften a bit, "Alright, love we'll play it your way for now." Bonnie looks at the candles that he has in his hand she smiles wickedly. _**"Phasmatos Incendia."**_ Enzo drops the candles. He tries to put it out, but doesn't want to get burned. _**"Suctus Incendia."**_ Bonnie extinguishes the flames she looks him in the eye. "You seem to keep forgetting that I'm a very powerful Bennett witch. So when _I'm okay with it_. Then we can move forward together alright with you Lorenzo?" He vamps to his room completely terrified. Bonnie sighs she focuses on Enzo and he freezes. She gets up off her bed and gets out of her room to go to his.

His head against the headboard his eyes wide. Bonnie sits on his bed next to him. "Don't be afraid Lorenzo, I'm just showing you that just because you're a vampire, doesn't make me the next notch on your bedpost. And I'm getting really annoyed with you vampires telling me what to do." She kisses his cheek before getting off his bed. Once she's safely in her room she unfreezes him. He vamps to her door. "Bonnie you must realize that I'm not the Salvatores, I don't want you for your magic. I just want you, but I will respect your space, just don't give up on me." He turns to leave then stops, "You know not all vampires are lost causes." He says rather sadly before heading back to his room.

Bonnie stares at the doorway for a few minutes before releasing a sigh of relief. _I may have pushes to hard, but I needed to prove a point, I'm not someone that people supernatural or not, can just walk all over._ Bonnie blinks back tears thinking of all the times she pushed herself to the limit for people/SN's that didn't need her unless they wanted her to do a spell. She puts her phone back on the nightstand and pulls the covers around her sleep overcomes her.

When she wakes the next morning she see Enzo sitting against the wall with some Yellow carnations in a small vase. He smiles sadly when he sees she's up. "I wanted to apologize for how I acted last night, I was out of line." Bonnie gives him a small smile. "Enzo-" She stops what she says when she hears the vase break she sees Enzo grunting in pain. She then notices Lucy holding her hand out. _**"Asinta Mulaf Hinto, Sho Bala. Asinta Mulaf Hinto, Sho Bala. Asinta Mulaf Hinto, Sho Bala."**_ Bonnie chants to lessen his pain. "Lucy I had it handled." Lucy does not look at her she's too focused on Enzo.

Bonnie stands in front of him her arms spread out shielding him. "Bonnie get out of my way. He needs to know what happens when he messes with us." Bonnie shakes her head. "Which is why I gave him a dose of it last night." Lorenzo nods his head slightly still in pain. "Lucy I'm telling you that he was just coming to apologize, but your not helping." Lucy sighs putting her hands down slowly. "That reminds me Lucy is this placed cover with a cloaking spell?" Lucy shakes her head. Bonnie sighs she and Lucy lift their hands up and say at the same time **"** _ **Invisique.**_ **"** They both smile. Lucy looks down at Enzo and shrugs.

"Sorry about that Lorenzo, but next time don't try and take advantage of a Bennett witch." Enzo nods and stands his face neutral as he nods stiffly and head to his room. "Great job Lucy, you made this situation way worse by interfering." Lucy yawns and goes to her room without a word. Bonnie picks up all the pieces of the small vase before chanting. _**"Sanguinatum Planicium. Sanguinatum Planicium."**_ The vase is restored to what it was before. She picks up the flowers and puts them back in the vase. She goes back in her room to put some water in the vase.

She then gets her robe and goes to see Enzo. He is pacing not really knowing that she's standing there until she wraps her arms around his neck to stop him. He instantly stops and lowers his lips onto hers he kisses her roughly as if to tell her that he's pained by everything that has happened between them. Enzo then scoops her up and places her on his bed he stops kissing her and rests his head on her chest. Bonnie strokes his hair. "I'm sorry Bonnie." He whispers so low that she could barely hear him.

"No, Enzo I'm sorry." He gets up and lies next to her taking her hand in his. "No, love you were right last night about me being a bloody idiot. I was claiming you as mine when we just met. I shouldn't of been so possessive of you. I overstepped my boundaries as a vampire." Bonnie waits for him to continue. "You literally died for selfish vampires, I don't want to put you in that position ever again." She places her hand on his cheek so he would look her in the eyes. "Thank you, Enzo." He smiles.

"Can we just be friends for now? I want to get to know you better. And you me." He kisses her neck before stopping, "Friends with benefits is the only way that is going to work, love." He pulls her closer to him. Bonnie sighs, "Fine I can live with that." He kisses her on cheek before extending his hand to her with a charming smile on his face.

"Hi, I'm Lorenzo St. John." She shakes his hand. "Bonnie Bennett." He kisses her hand. "We're starting over, love." He says as he intertwines their hands. Bonnie nods, "And were starting over together." She leans her head on his shoulder they fall back asleep with smiles on their faces.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Off to Disney!

"How have you not been to Disneyland?" Bonnie asks Enzo over lunch after they had made-up they decided to eat lunch and talk about this they did when they were little. "My life as a child is depressing, I'd rather not talk about it. As for going to Disneyland, as you call it I didn't know such a place exists. Enzo says earning him a smack on the shoulder. "I pretty sure that hurt you a lot more than it hurt me, love." Bonnie says nothing and finishes off her sandwich she stands.

"We'll since both are lives are depressing why don't we go to Disneyland I know they have one here." Bonnie says as she puts her plate in the kitchen Enzo right on her tail. He wraps his arms around her waist. "Or we could stay in and I could explore you." She gets out of his hold. "Did you forget who I am Lorenzo?" He shakes his head. "No, love I didn't but eventually you'll get worn out of inflicting pain on me and that's when I'll strike."

 _ **"**_ _ **Phesmatos Morsinus Pyrox Allum.**_ _ **"**_ Bonnie says as she raises her hand causing Enzo to clutch his skill. "Bonnie." He groans/yells. She smirks, "Be ready in 30 minutes, I don't like to be kept waiting." She releases him and he gasps. She heads up the stairs and into her room to take a shower. "Bonnie are you in here?" Lucy asks. "Yeah I'm in the shower, what do you need?" _How many times have I said that last part in my life?_ "Nothing, I just going to work, but we should definitely hang out tomorrow. I have a fashion show here in Paris in a couple weeks will you come?" Bonnie turns off the water grabbing her towel. "Lucy, that's nice of you, but I don't want to be found by anyone in Mystic Falls."

Lucy's eyes light up. "What if I put you behind the scenes your heard not seen?" Bonnie gives her a small smile, "Alright, Lucy I'll come." Lucy claps her hands excitedly. "I'll make sure that Enzo is your plus one." Bonnie shakes her head. "Can you let me change now?" Lucy laughs, "Bon I already laid out your outfit for the day." Bonnie rolls her eyes. _Of course she did._ Bonnie walks out of her bathroom and looks on her bed. White pants with black boots and a red and black tube top on she lets her hair fall into it's natural waves. She grabs her new purse and phone then heads downstairs.

Enzo is waiting for her at the bottom of the steps. Bonnie looks at what he has on gray v-neck shirt with his leather jacket, denim jeans and his camera hangs around his neck. He kisses her on the cheek. "Bonnie I can't have you going out like that." Bonnie wraps her arms around his neck."Really? What's wrong with this?" Enzo hands go to her hips."Because then I won't be able to take my hands off you." He groans pulling her against him and kissing her roughly, "Let's stay in for the rest of the day, love." Bonnie returns the kiss then pulls away with a wicked smile. "Nice try Enzo, you almost had me. Now come on were wasting daylight!" He sighs defeated.

Bonnie heads out of the house she waits at his car. Enzo joins her. "Do we really have to go to this bloody place?" Bonnie nods. "Yes, because you need to more happy in your immortal life." He smirks at her. Once they reach Disneyland Paris Bonnie gets out of the car before it even stops Enzo has to pull her back in so she doesn't fall. "Careful, love seriously just wait!" But she's out of his car and running towards the entrance. "Bonnie!" She hears Enzo yell. She stops to wait for him laughing. "Have you gone mad?" He looks her over to make sure she's not hurt.

"Enzo I'm fine really, now come on!" She pulls him towards the ticket line and they get their express passes to ride the rides. They pass a gift shop and Bonnie let's go of Enzo's hand and goes inside looking at the Mickey Mouse hats. "Hey Enzo, what do you think?" She tries on Minnie Mouse ears with the red and white polka dot bow. "It looks lovely Bonnie, but I think you'll like this one more." He lifts up the Sorcerer's hat from Fantasia. "Hilarious, how about this one for you?" She holds up a hat with Goofy's ears trailing down the sides. He chuckles then tries it on. "It's very you." She laughs.

He takes off the hat and gets a Mickey Mouse hat. "Now this. I think is more my style." Bonnie looks at him confused. "Why did you pick Mickey? Goofy really works for you." Enzo shakes his head. "Because, his wife is Minnie isn't she?" Bonnie nods. He takes her hand and kisses it. "Now come on, love we don't have all day." Enzo purchases the Minnie & Mickey hats then gets an autograph book. Once they get out Bonnie walks straight into Gaston. "As always a damsel in distress lands in my arms." He says with a wink.

Bonnie giggles. "Where are you headed gorgeous?" Gaston flirts. She looks at Enzo and sees that he's not happy. "Well, my boyfriend and I are going to see Belle and the Beast." Gaston laughs. "Well have fun with that, he's not all that friendly like me." He gives Bonnie a cheesy smile she rolls her eyes while taking Enzo's hand. "Come on, Lorenzo." He smirks and walks with her away from him. "Are you okay?" She asks when their out of his sight. Enzo nods then kisses her. She puts her hands on his chest to push him back a bit. "Was that really necessary?" Enzo nods. "Bonnie I'm a vampire regardless if were dating or not I should be the only man allowed to flirt with you."

Bonnie shakes her head then smiles. "Enzo he's just an actor." Enzo nods. "A rather hideous one at that. Now I on the other hand am charmingly handsome." Bonnie mutters, "Yeah with a huge ego." He hugs her. "Mm, but you love it." Bonnie gets out of his hold. "Let's go over to that I want to ride that." Enzo pulls her back. "Alright, love then we go on that Pirates of the Caribbean." Bonnie kisses him on the cheek. They ride several more rides, take pictures with the characters get tons of autographs, and they even get to see the parade with all the prince and princesses. They leave after that.

"Are you hungry, love?" Enzo asks when they arrive at back a Lucy's place. Bonnie nods. He opens the front door allowing her to enter in. "Have you ever had risotto?" Bonnie shakes her head. Enzo takes her hand and leads her to the kitchen. He sits her on the counter. "I want you to sit right there, be my taste tester." Bonnie rolls her eyes, but complies. He moves quickly through the kitchen grabbing everything he needs without vamping to get the ingredients. _I love a man that can cook._ She smiles then shakes her head when he puts on the apron that says. "Kiss the Chief".

He starts mixing and seasoning the brings the spoon to her lips. "Be honest, love." She opens her mouth and her eyes roll in the back of her head she moans. "That is really good Enzo." He smiles, "Really let me taste." He kisses her on the lips sliding his tongue in her mouth. He pulls back. "Your right, it's really good." He goes back to making their dinner once it's done he doesn't move them to the dining room table. Bonnie eats everything in her on her plate then sets it down. Enzo cleans everything up and puts the leftovers in the fridge.

He scoops Bonnie up in his arms and takes her upstairs. He takes her to his room and lays her on his bed. "No funny business, love I promise." He holds his hands up in surrender. Bonnie sighs to tired to fight him. He hands her one of his shirts she goes to his bathroom to put it on. When she comes out Enzo is lying on his bed with a smirk. "Now that's a good look for you." She walks over and lies down next to him. He pulls the covers over them. "Goodnight Bonnie." He says and kisses her head. "Goodnight Enzo.

They snuggle up and soon fall asleep. With smiles on their faces.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Will you be my girl?

 _ **A week later...**_

Bonnie wakes up in her bed and stretches she and Enzo have been getting closer as time goes by. But during that time he still hasn't asked her out on a date and that frustrated her. She honestly hasn't thought about anyone back home and she feel lighter like since she got to Paris she's been walking on air. "Morning Bon-." Enzo is pushes back by the barrier. She laughs. "Seriously, love when are you going to let me in?" Bonnie shrugs and gets up. "I don't know maybe when you ask me out on an actual date." She grabs her towel and heads to her shower.

After Bonnie showers she gets dressed in a baby blue and green strapless sundress with silver heels. Lucy come in her room just as she is straightening her hair. "Oh, Bonnie you look so gorgeous!" She gushes over her. Bonnie rolls her eyes but smiles. "Thanks, Lucy." She hands Bonnie a note. Bonnie takes it then Lucy leaves.

 _Since you won't allow me to enter your room I_

 _had to find some other way to_

 _give this to you._

 _Grab your purse and come downstairs._

Bonnie smiles and grabs her purse and phone then heads downstairs. She see Enzo dresses in a white button down shirt and with his leather jacket and tan pants with black polished loafers. "Lorenzo." She starts. He shakes his head and hands her the yellow carnations. "You did say you wanted to go on a proper date." She smiles and thanks him for the flowers. "Come on, love your chariot awaits." He puts his hand on her lower back leading her out of the house towards his car.

"So what are we going to be doing today?" Bonnie asks once Lucy'e place is out of view. Enzo shakes his head and smiles. "What is the bloody point of taking you anywhere if you can't just sit back and enjoy the ride?" Bonnie shrugs. "You're a buzzkill, love." He takes her hand and kisses it once they come to a stop light. She rolls her eyes. "Fine I'll stop asking." He smirks. They continue on to a park. "Bois de Boulogne? Did I say that right?" Enzo nods and he gets out of the car.

He takes her hand and leads her to a secluded spot that already has a blanket, picnic basket and a guitar? Bonnie stops walking. "Wait, Enzo this could be someone else's spot." He smirks. "No need to worry, love I reserved this spot just for us." He pulls out the their brunch and hands her a cup with some tea. "So that's your guitar?" Enzo nods and picks it up and sits on the bench in front of her. He stings a few chords. He smiles as he looks at her.

 _Changin' my life with your love_  
 _Has been so easy for you_  
 _And I'm amazed every day_  
 _And I'll need you_

 _'Till all the mountains are valleys_  
 _And every ocean is dry, my love_

 _I'll be yours_  
 _Until the sun doesn't shine_  
 _'Till time stands still_  
 _Until the winds don't blow_

 _When today is just a memory to me_  
 _I know I'll still be loving_  
 _I'll still be loving you_  
 _I'll still be loving you_

 _Never before did I know_  
 _How loving someone could be_  
 _Now I can see, you and me_  
 _For a lifetime_

 _Until the last moon is rising_  
 _You'll see the love in my eyes, my love_

 _I'll be yours_  
 _Until the sun doesn't shine_  
 _'Till time stands still_  
 _Until the winds don't blow_

 _When today is just a memory to me_  
 _I know I'll still be loving_  
 _I'll still be loving you_

 _I'll be yours_  
 _Until the sun doesn't shine_  
 _'Till time stands still_  
 _Until the winds don't blow_

 _When today is just a memory to me_  
 _I know I'll still be loving_  
 _I'll still be loving you_

 _I'll still be loving you_  
 _I'll still be loving_  
 _I'll still be loving you_  
 _I'll still be loving_  
 _I'll still be loving you_  
 _I'll still be loving_  
 _I'll still be loving you_

When his finishes he stands and pulls Bonnie up with him. "Enzo that was really beautiful." Enzo smiles and kisses her cheek. "Well I do try, love. Though nothing compares to your beauty." She smiles and blushes. They finish eating and then Enzo takes her to the boats. Once he is assured that she won't fall he takes them around the park.

"So tell me something from your past, that I don't know now." Bonnie says as he comes to stop near a small waterfall. "Hm, well my family abandoned me when I was a meer lad at a factory during the Reconstruction era." Bonnie's eyes widen. "Wait, just how old are you?" He smirks. "I'm 27, love I was dying from a deadly disease, but Damon's mother saved me." Bonnie is baffled by this new information. "Interesting, in all the time that I knew Damon he never mention you." Bonnie says Enzo shrugs. "Probably because he doesn't want to remember that short part of his life."

He rows them to another waterfall he stops. "So tell me something else from your past." Bonnie sighs. "Well, I did have to face an Original Vampire named Klaus." Enzo stares at her with amazement. "So, how is that depressing?" Bonnie thinks back. "I had to cast a spell on myself to "kill me' temporarily so he thought I was dead because at the time he was too powerful for me." Enzo stops rowing looking at her confused. "Klaus had to think I was dead so that he could proceed with his plan. So that the Salvatore brothers and Elena look helpless without there witch." Enzo nods and starts rowing again. They get back to the spot where they had their picnic and Enzo helps her out of the little boat.

He picks up the blanket, basket and his guitar and puts them in his trunk. "Thank you for this it was nice." Bonnie says when he gets in the car. Enzo chuckles. "What made you think that this date was over, love?" Bonnie raises a brow he drives then to **LE GRAND COLBERT**. He leads them inside to their seats. Their waiter comes. "Hello what can I get you to drink?" Enzo looks at Bonnie. "Can I get the Blue Ocean cocktail." Their waiter nods then looks at Enzo. "I'll have the some." He jots it down then leaves.

"So what is it you do for a living?" Bonnie asks as the waiter sits their drinks down. "Other than being a handsome looking vampire? I'm a part-time musician and photographer." Bonnie nods. "And what exactly do you do, other than being a witch." Enzo asks as he looks at his menu. "Well, I guess I could say that I'm a part-time photographer. I used to be a cheerleader." Enzo looks up at her with amazement. "You? Really, with the pom-poms and the short skirt?" He chuckles. Bonnie rolls her eyes. Their waiter comes back.

"Are you ready to order?" Bonnie nods. "Braised beef, with the mashed potatoes." He jots it down and looks at Enzo. "And I'll have the Beef tartare (raw meat) spicy, green salad +French fries."Their waiter nods. "I will have those out for you shortly, would you like a refill on your drinks." They both nod once he leaves Enzo pulls out a long box out of his leather jacket inside pocket. "What is that?" Bonnie asks. Enzo says nothing and hands it to her.

When she opens the box she gasps. It's a emerald sterling silver bracelet. "Enzo it's beautiful." He smiles. "May I?" He gestures to the bracelet and puts it on her wrist. "There we are a perfect fit." Bonnie blushes. "It's a little heavy for 10k." Enzo shakes his head. "It's 14k, love." Bonnie's eyes widen. _He got me an expensive bracelet what is he up to?_ Bonnie can't even ask because their food arrives and she digs in and sometimes steals a few of Enzo's fries. He shakes his head and they finish their lovely dinner. Enzo pays the check and they leave.

Once they get back to Lucy's place. Enzo opens her door and extends his hand to her. She takes it. When they get inside he asks. "Did you have a nice time Bonnie?" She nods and wrap her arms around his neck his go to her waist. "I did enjoy myself." She says. Enzo kisses her cheek. "Bonnie will you be my girlfriend? I know it's early, but I can't stand the thought of you being with anyone else." Bonnie smiles. "Well, if it worked for Jasmine and Aladdin why not us?" Enzo laughs, "You couldn't help adding a Disney reference to this could you?" Bonnie shakes her head and kisses him.

"Yes, Lorenzo St. John I would love to be your girlfriend." He smiles and kisses her soundly then scoops her up in his arms to take her upstairs.

 _ **I don't own "I'll still be Loving You." The credit for that amazing song goes to Restless Heart. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter just as much as I did. Let me know what you think and if you have some suggestions I'd be happy to use them. Don't forget to R &R! Until next time...**_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Don't let me Go

Enzo gently places Bonnie on his bed. "Well you go anywhere this time?" Bonnie shakes her head. Enzo smiles then kisses her. "I'll be right back." Bonnie lays on his bed waiting he comes back a few seconds later with. "Really candles didn't you try that already?" Enzo smirks. "If I recall you tried to set me on fire." He sets them down on his dresser. "Care to do the honors, love?" Bonnie smiles. _**"**_ _ **Phasmatos Incendia.**_ _ **"**_ The candles light up Enzo smiles.

He joins her on the bed. "Now, where were we?" She smiles. He pulls her on top of him and kisses her Bonnie moans. He grabs the back of her sundress and starts to tug on it hard. Bonnie stops kissing him. "You rip my sundress I will burn you." She gets off the bed and takes off her dress. Enzo lays back enjoying the view. He smirks pulling off his shirt and then gets up to take off his pants. Leaving him in only a pair of black boxers.

He walks over to Bonnie scooping her up in his arms taking her back to his bed. He lies on top of her. Enzo kisses her with passion while her rubs her breast through her bra. Bonnie moans and her hand goes down to rub him through his boxers. Enzo pulls the cups down on her bra suckling and fondling her breasts. "Enzo." She purrs. He unclasps her bar and moves down her body. Enzo pulls her thong down with his teeth. He looks her in the eyes then he plunges his tongue inside her.

Bonnie's eyes roll in the back of her head. He continues to eat her out while adding two fingers inside of her. "Enzo I'm close." He continues even as she climaxes he drinks her juices and lays on the side of her. Once Bonnie comes down from her high she kisses Enzo roughly before releasing him and slides down his body. Bonnie reaches his boxers and tugs them down. _He's so big._ Bonnie takes hold of his cock and strokes him. Enzo groans. She takes him in her mouth bobbing up and down.

"Bonnie." He pants as pulls her hair. She bobs faster taking his balls in her hands she squeezes. Enzo pulls her up to him he goes to his drawer to get a condom, Bonnie stops him. "I'm on a pill." He smirks taking his cock in hand and slowly inserts himself in her. Enzo moves in and out of her slowly. "Enzo faster please." She moans he picks up his pace and holds her legs on his shoulders as he thrusts into her. Bonnie pulls at the hair on the back of his neck.

Enzo kisses her roughly then angles his hips so he hits her g-spot. "Oh, Enzo I'm gonna come!" He adds his fingers to the mix while he sucks and bite on her neck. He quickens his pace inside her. "I'm coming!" She says, Enzo is right behind her with one powerful thrust he comes inside her. He pulls out and lays down beside her. Bonnie turns his head toward hers and kisses him, Enzo wraps an arm around her waist pulling her closer to him.

He release her and smiles. "If only you let me have you sooner." Bonnie sighs and lays her head on his chest. "Enzo, promise me something." He looks down at her. "Anything." She smiles slightly. "Don't leave." He pulls her onto his lap. "Oh, love. I don't plan on letting you go. Especially after what just happened." Bonnie smiles onto his chest. "Plus whether you like it or not, love your stuck with me, I marked you. No one else can have you, but me." He kisses her neck licking the spot where he bit her.

Bonnie's eyes widen she hits him hard on his chest. "Really, love you have to stop hurting yourself." She glares at him. "I don't belong to you." Enzo sighs. "In the supernatural world, yes you do." Bonnie pushes him back. She gets off the bed and picks up her clothes. "Bonnie, don't do this." She ignores him getting her stuff and walks out of his room to hers. Enzo vamps over in his boxers only to be pushed back by the spell. "Bonnie do you not see that I did this to protect you."

"From who Enzo? My friends can't find. Or is this so that you won't be alone anymore, you do realize at some point that I'm going to die." Enzo's eye darken with anger. "I will not let that happen." Bonnie rolls her eyes. "So what your going to force me to become a vampire?" He say nothing but she knows she right. "I lost a lot of friends because of vampires, I don't want to be like you!" She goes into her bathroom and turns on the water letting the room full up with steam.

Bonnie cries as she wash _him_ off of her. _I trusted him, how could he?_ She stays in there for a good 20 minutes before getting out she wraps her towel around her and goes to her dresser and pulls out something to wear. She puts on a pair of grey sweatpants and a gray shirt with black tennis shoes she grabs her keys to the house and heads downstairs. She doesn't even tell Lucy where she's going because she doesn't know. She locks the door and starts walking.

She walks and walks and walks not caring that it's after midnight. She keeps walking soon she's in an ally way she makes out three figures two really big guys and a small woman. _**"Motus."**_ She mutters and the two men get off the woman she runs away. The two men turn to Bonnie. She can't hear what they are saying, but doesn't matter because they start towards her. She starts to run, but one of them grabs her by her wrist slamming her against the wall. The other has a knife and he stabs her in her stomach.

Bonnie starts to lose consciousness she sees a blur behind both men and soon she's in someone else's arms. "Bonnie hang in there." She hears Enzo say. He bites into his wrist and she drinks. Once her wound is healed Enzo kisses her firmly. "Don't you ever do that to me again." She does not answer he carries her back. "Enzo, don't let me go." He smiles, "It's a good thing I don't want to, love." He puts her in his car and he drives back to Lucy's.

 ** _Hey, guys let me know what you think of this chapter, and give me some suggestions for the next one. I plan on having Damon and Caroline coming to Paris to find Bonnie. Should they try and take her during the fashion show?_**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Before tomorrow

Bonnie wakes up with a start, she looks around. "Bonnie, take it easy." She hears Enzo faintly say as he places a hand on her shoulder. She lies back down. "Bonnie just rest for now." She looks to her left and sees her cousin with a small smile on her face. Bonnie nods and turns on her side facing away from them. Sleep overtakes her. Bonnie hears a voice as she sleeps, "Bonnie, I'm so sorry I thought I was protecting you. You are right, I am afraid of losing you, since you are my light when I get dark."

Enzo sighs placing his hand on hers. "If I could take away the mark I would, but I cannot. I want to be with you, love. To protect you even if it's from me. Just please know that I will try harder to not be so territorial of you I hope that you'll forgive me for my foolishness." Once he's done she feels his lips on her cheek then he leaves. _I not sure if I can forgive him, regardless of him saving my life. What he did was selfish, just like a vampire._

Bonnie gets out of Enzo's sheets and walks to her room she closes the door behind her. She lies on her bed falling back asleep.

 _ **Day before the fashion show...**_

"Lucy you can't do that spell and focus on the fashion show at the same time." Bonnie says as she sits in Lucy's room while she puts the final touches on her work. "It's nothing I can't handle Bon, plus you can't do it if you have someone to be focusing on." Lucy says as she puts her pen down. Bonnie shakes her head. "There is nothing to focus on." Lucy rolls her eyes, "Bonnie you've been moping around all week, you need to just forgive him and move on."

"What is the Lucy? I'm his mate, which is not fair for me because I was not given a choice." Bonnie says as she crosses her arms over her chest. Lucy sighs, "I know, but come on you're his girlfriend since you two haven't broken up, I think you should at least make up even if you can't fully forgive him." Bonnie raises a brow. "And go on with him knowing that I'll die eventually in the long run, no thanks." Lucy rubs her temples. "Meet me in the living room later."

Bonnie nods and goes back to her room she notices a small vase of yellow carnations. She rolls her eyes, but picks them up and places them on top of her dresser. She takes a shower then changes into a pair of grey sweatpants and a purple tank top she goes downstairs to the kitchen to fix herself a sandwich. "Bonnie." She doesn't respond and continues to make her sandwich. Enzo walks behind her and wraps his arms around her waist resting his chin on her shoulder.

 _ **"Motus."**_ She mutters and her quickly releases her. Once she finishes adding some mayo and some honey mustard she sits at the table in the dining table with a glass of red wine. "Love, you can't keep avoiding me." He says. Bonnie's glares at him, "Well I wouldn't have to be if you hadn't been such a selfish vampire! You know your right there are some good vampires out there, but your not one of them." She gets her food and her glass taking it upstairs to her room she closes the door behind her.

 _ **Later that evening...**_

Bonnie comes out of her room and heads downstairs towards the living room. Lucy is there waiting with two little poppets and candles lit in the room.. "Lucy what are you doing?" Bonnie asks when she takes a seat on the sofa in front of her. Lucy does not answer her soon Enzo joins them. "What the bloody hell is this?" He stands arms folded over his chest. "It's called a glamour spell Enzo. Basically I'm going to make you both appear as other people just for tomorrow. So act like you like one another."

Bonnie stands. "So who exactly will we be looking like?" Lucy looks at her and smiles. "Kat Graham and Michael Malarkey." Bonnie raises a brow, "Did they agree to this?" Lucy nods. "Yes, they were supposed to be in the show, but they both got sick so they have no problem with someone else taking their places for the day." Bonnie shakes her head. "Alright do you need anything else?" Lucy shakes her head. "Just both of your blood so stand still so I can get this over with."

Bonnie holds out her hand once the blade is on hers she makes a fist and her blood goes into the bowl below her. Enzo does the same once that is finished Lucy dips the poppets in them with a strand of the people they will be appearing as then recites the spell. _**"**_ _ **Kache l'nan san. Jen chèch je yo.**_ _ **"**_ Lucy stands. "It's done look in the mirror." Bonnie gasps. "I look like her, oh my gosh her skin is flawless." Bonnie says as she looks at who she is.

"I must say this Malarkey's jaw is sharper than mine, I can work with that." Bonnie watches Enzo admire his new face. He notices her looking and before she can blink Enzo vamps over to her and kisses her hard on the lips. _**"Motus."**_ They both jump back and turn to Lucy. "I forgot to mention that they are not a couple, you see Michael has a Wife and a Son. I don't want you to turn their actual lives into a unnecessary scandal." Bonnie smiles, "Now that I can live with."

Lucy rolls her eyes. "Now let's eat then go to bed we have a long day tomorrow." She heads to the dining room table. "So we're going to stay like this?" Bonnie asks as she takes her seat Lucy nods. "It makes sense so that we don't have to get early to do the spell again." Bonnie nods the chief places their meals in front of them. They are having lasagna tonight with a glass of white wine. Once finishes Lucy takes her plate and glass to the sink. "Goodnight you two." Then she goes upstairs to sleep.

Bonnie finishes a few minutes after and gathers her stuff taking it to the sink. Enzo is right behind her he does the same. He then turns her around and kisses her soundly. Bonnie pulls away. "Stop it." Enzo smirks, "Love, you can't resist me forever. I'm just get what I can given the fact that I won't be able to hold you like this tomorrow." Bonnie starts to say something, but he cuts her off with a passionate kiss he pulls back. "I do hope that one day you'll find it in your heart to forgive me, love."

He kisses her on the cheek then leaves heading to his room. Bonnie stays in the kitchen for a while before she too goes upstairs to her room. Once her head hits her pillow she tries not to let Lorenzo St. John into her dreams and she fails. _It's going to really be a long day tomorrow._


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 Fashion Show Accomplishment

 _ **The next Morning...**_

Bonnie wakes up and heads straight to her bathroom she turns on her shower and gets it letting the warm water hit her skin she adds citrus body wash and lathers her body in it. Once that's done she turns off the water and grabs her towel. Bonnie looks at herself in the mirror. _Let's hope this works._ She goes to her room and sees that Lucy put out the outfit she's going to wear. A purple and black dress with cutouts and a front slit and a pair of black open toed heels.(A/N: The looks is all Kat Grahams Continuing.)

Bonnie shakes her head but goes to change she decides to let her hair be wavy today the applies some make-up to match the look then she grabs the black clutch and heads out of her room. "Absolutely Not. Go Change." She turns and sees Enzo dressed in a Malarkey styled a leather jacket with a burgundy shirt a pair of black pants and black hat, "Sorry I can't change this look since I'm supposed to be Kat Graham. Though I feel as if you and Michael share the same style minus the hat." Bonnie says as she walks past him.

He shakes his head and follows her downstairs. Lucy is waiting for them. "Oh, good the outfits fit, I was getting worried." Bonnie raises a brow. "What you made this didn't you so why wouldn't it fit me?" Lucy shakes her head. "No, Bon that is what Kat and Michael were going to wear to this event." Bonnie's eyes wide. Lucy shakes her head. "Come on we have to go. You coming Michael? Kat?" Bonnie and Enzo follow her to the Limo parked out of their gated home.

Once inside Enzo kisses Bonnie. _**"Motus."**_ Enzo stops and clutches his skull. "You need to resist your urge for her Enzo you both need to stay in character." Bonnie glares at him then looks out the window. "I know you don't want to be the center of attention so when the paparazzi see you keep your answers short not giving too much." Bonnie nods. "What about me?" She hears Lucy sigh. "They'll probably as when your next album will be released."

The rest of the drive to the location is in silence. "Ah, here we are the Carrousel du Louvre." Lucy says when they arrive. "Now both of you try to stay close to me otherwise you will be lost, and I really don't have time to do a locator spell." Bonnie nods once they exit the car they are almost swarmed by paparazzi, then four big bulky guys shove through them and surround them. "Thank you boys shall we get going?" They all nod, "Or course Miss Bennett." Bonnie shakes her head they make their way inside.

Bonnie gasps at how grand it looks then she feels Enzo's hand on the small of her back. She wants to remove it, but she's being watched. "Kat and Michael welcome to Day 1 of Fashion week in Paris." Lucy says as soon as the bodyguards leave. "This is really nice I love that color. What is the theme this year?" Bonnie asks. "Summer in Paris." (A/N: I made that up... anyway continuing.) "So where exactly will we be sitting?" Enzo asks as he looks around absentmindedly.

Lucy smiled ,"Well, Mr. Malarkey I have you and Miss Graham opening the show." Lucy leads them down the runway to where their seats are. "These are reserved for you two once you open the show just come down right here." Bonnie nods. "Lo-I mean Kat are you alright?" Enzo asks her Bonnie shakes her head. He looks behind him and sees. "Damon." Bonnie nods, "And that's Caroline." Enzo leads her away without them noticing. "Come on, love we will get through this. I will protect you from that bloody idiot." Bonnie smiles a little.

"Are you two alright? I saw Damon and your friend Caroline." Lucy asks. Bonnie nods. "Yes, I'm better is it time?" Lucy nods. "Yes it is you two should probably get up there." Enzo nods putting his hand on the small of her back leading back to the runway. "Bonjour, et bienvenue à la semaine de mode annuel 2013!" Enzo says with a cheeky smile. He hands Bonnie the mic. "Michael et moi sommes ravis de passer cette journée avec vous! Ce thème des années est un été à Paris!" The crowd cheers.

Enzo leads Bonnie to their seats helping her off the runway. They sit next to Lucy. "Great job, Kat Michael." Enzo rolls his eyes but smirks. They watch the fashion show. Bonnie is in awe with all the warm and slight cool color clothing. When it comes time for her cousins line she sees an ton of warm with a few cool color outfits with the right accessories. "Lucy this may be your finest work yet." Bonnie whispers to her cousin. Lucy smiles.

Once the show is over Bonnie and Enzo are swarmed by the paparazzi, "Kat Graham tell us what did you think of these designs?" Bonnie smiles. "I'd say where do I sign?" Enzo chuckles. "So what can we expect from your character on the Vampire Diaries season 6?" Another asks. "Me kicking unwanted vampires out of my town." She says with a smile. "Michael Malarkey when will your album becoming out?" Enzo smiles. "Soon, I have to add some finishing touches." He says with a wink.

Bonnie rolls her eyes they walk away from all of that and she bumps right into Caroline. "I'm so sorry I should be watching where I was going." Bonnie shakes her head. "Hey it was an accident." Caroline extends her hand. "I'm Caroline." Bonnie shakes it then let's go. "Kat Graham. And this is Michael Malarkey." Enzo kisses her hand. "I really liked both you albums." Enzo chuckles "Well, thank you it's nice to meet a fan."

"Blondie were going to have to search somewhere else she's n-" They all look and see, "Damon I just shook hands with Kat Graham and Michael Malarkey!" Damon rolls his eyes. "I don't care, Blondie."Then he looks Bonnie over than he vamps over to get a better look at her face. "You look like a good friend of our named Bonnie Bennett." She kept a neutral face. "I've never met her." Damon snorts he inches closer. "I think you have since your both the same height with the same green eyes."

Enzo walks over placing his hand on the small of her back calming her. "Look Kat and I Have never seen her, if she was here she must be doing one hell of a job to be able to hide from the two of you." Damon's eyes darken. Bonnie can see his veins showing. "Damon don't do it! She's not Bonnie!" Caroline pulls him back a bit. "Is there a problem here?" Lucy asks. Enzo nods, "Yes, Lucy this creature is terrifying Kat." Lucy looks at Damon. "What are you doing here Salvatore?"

"I'm looking for your cousin, we need her." Damon says. Lucy glares at him,"So you can use her for her magic I don't think so. She's had enough of all of you!" Damon vamps over to her. "So you do know where Judge is?" Lucy shakes her head. "No, I talked to her on the phone, I tried doing a locator spell to find her, but she's blocking me. Whatever it is you all made her do last time she does not want to have to go through that again."

Caroline eyes widen. "You can't find her?" Lucy gives her a pointed look. "No, I can't if she wants to be alone you should respect that. I was trying to get her to come here the last time I saw her back when you were all trying to kill Katherine." Lucy turns to Bonnie and Enzo "I'm sorry about all of this there a car waiting for you both out front." Enzo nods. "Come on Kat, it's a good thing we have a press conference in London." She loops her arm through his and they leave.

Bonnie hears Damon flowing them. She them hears Lucy yell. _**"Motus!"**_ She hears Damon groan in pain, Bonnie smirks. _Thank you Lucy for buying us some time!_ Once they get in the car Enzo says. "To Lucy's place, and step on it." The man nods. "Right away, sir." They drive back to Lucy's in silence Bonnie is so exhausted she leans her head on Enzo's shoulder. He carries her inside and lays her on his bed. "Rest now, love. I'll wake you up when Lucy gets here."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 He did what?

Bonnie wakes up a few hours later she sits up on Enzo's bed. She looks at the clock on his nightstand. _2p.m. time to get up._ Bonnie goes to her room and changes out of the glamorous outfit hanging it up so Lucy can dry clean it later."Bonnie, what are doing up? Lucy's not back yet." Enzo says as he stands in front of her door. Bonnie sighs, "Well I'm not tired anymore, plus I wanted to eat." He smiles, "Well, then. Come on, love." He leaves heading downstairs.

Bonnie joins him in the kitchen once again he wears the 'Kiss the Chef apron. "You don't have to cook for me Enzo I can do it myself." Enzo shakes his head smirking. "I have no doubt about that, love. But allow me to do it this time and the next shall be yours." Bonnie sighs, "Fine what are you making this time?" Enzo shakes his head. "It's a surprise, though I will need you to sit here. You're my taste tester." He gestures to the counter next to him Bonnie rolls her eyes. "Really?" All Enzo does is smile.

"Fine, but don't get use to this." She sits on the counter and watches as he gathers all the supplies and ingredients that he'll need. From the angle were Bonnie sits he can't tell what he's making. He chups, mixes, and stirs the ingredients. Bonnie watches as he adds a few things too it before bring the spoon over to her. "Tell me how it tastes." She eats it and moans, "Honestly have you ever thought about being a chef? Because this is amazing." Enzo scratches the back of his neck.

"Thanks, love and no I have not." He goes back to cooking, soon after a few minutes he's done. Enzo made. "You made...umm just what is it?" Enzo chuckles, "It's Chicken Paillard. It basically a tender wine-marinated grilled chicken paired with arugula and tomato salad. It's tossed with a simple lemon vinaigrette." Bonnie nods as he hands her a plate. "Well it looks great I can't wait to try it." They dig into their food. Bonnie enjoys every bite.

"That was amazing." Bonnie says as she takes her plate to the sink. Enzo chuckles, "I know given how you devoured it in no time flat." Bonnie hit him on the shoulder. "Seriously, love you have got to stop hurting yourself." Bonnie rolls her eyes before leaving the kitchen and heads upstairs. Enzo vamps to her stopping her at the bottom of the steps. "Where are you running off to?" He asks as he wraps his arms around her. Bonnie refuses to look at him.

"Back to my room." Enzo raises a brow, "To do what?" Bonnie doesn't respond she looks away. Enzo nuzzles her cheek with his nose. "Will it you going up there to do nothing, I know several things that we can do to pass time." Bonnie shakes her head. "I bet you do." Enzo nods then kisses her firm but passionately. Bonnie melts against him wrapping her arms around his neck. Enzo pulls her closer he groans as he grips her hips grinding against her.

He trails kisses down her neck, sucking and nipping causing Bonnie to moan. "Wow I expected this to happen later rather than sooner." They both jump back and look to see "Lucy are you okay?" Bonnie gets out of Enzo's hold and rushes to her cousin. "I'm fine Bon, Damon and Caroline were close. I managed to get them off your trail." Bonnie smiles. "Thanks Lucy." Lucy shrugs, "No, need were family. Were supposed to look out for each other."

Bonnie smiles and releases her. "So how much did your Line Sell for?" Lucy smirks "Let's just say that I'm going to need tons more clothes. They loved it!" Enzo chuckles, "I thought you were going to say you only sold one." Lucy shakes her head. "Your impossible." Enzo shrugs. "So Bonnie are you and Enzo staying in? Or going out?" Bonnie looks at Enzo, he speaks. "Out I suppose. Bonnie go get dressed." Bonnie glares at him. "Did you just demand I do something?"

Enzo stops and turns around. "Right, sorry let me rephrase: can you go get dressed, please? There was that better?" Bonnie nods satisfied "Much." As she walks passed him to her room to change into something more casual. She decides on a black undershirt with a green halter top with green open toed heels the straightens a few strands of hair then grabs her purse and phone then she heads downstairs. "That's an amazing look for you, love." Enzo says he waits for her at the bottom of the steps.

Bonnie rolls her eyes as she looks at what he's wearing. He's dressed in all black except for his hat which is white and grey. "You look good too." He raises a brow "Just good? Nothing else?" Bonnie shakes her head. "Are we going or not?" Enzo nods then pulls her into a passionate kiss before pulling away leaving Bonnie wanting more. "Given that I won't be able to do that in public till were in the clear, well come on then." They take his car into the city.

"So where are we off too?" Bonnie asks. "Well, Kat were heading to is called Ile Saint-Louis. A place to go and get a sweet treat." Bonnie smiles, "Aww, thanks Michael." Once they reach the shop Bonnie all but leaps out of her seat. Enzo chuckles. "Calm down Kat, it's not going anywhere." Bonnie rolls her eyes before looking inside and then turning back to Enzo. "What is it?" Bonnie turns his head. "It's Caroline." Enzo shrugs, "So? It's not like she was smart enough to figure out who you were yesterday."

Bonnie glares at him. "Caroline has a knack for figuring things out sooner rather than later." Enzo shakes his head tugging her along. "Your overthinking this, come on." They head inside and see that Caroline is struggling. "Sir, I'm sorry I don't understand what your saying." The man behind the counter sighs. "Mind if I help?" Caroline whips around. "Oh my gosh, Kat and Michael! I wish Bonnie were here she's a really big fan of the both of you." Enzo raises a brow. "Interesting."

"So what's the problem?" Bonnie asks. "I can't understand the menu." Enzo nods. "Just ask me and I'll help." Caroline nods. "I would like a Vanilla and Caramel ice cream." Enzo nods and repeats it back to the man in French. "And you Kat?" Bonnie looks at the menu. "Dark chocolate and mocha please." Enzo orders for himself then pays for it all. "Wow thanks so much!" Caroline says with glee. Bonnie smiles _Same old Caroline._ "Its was no problem really." They head out and to his car. Once their strapped in Caroline comes out, but can't see them due to Enzo's dark tinted windows.

She pulls our her phone. "Can you hear what she's saying?" Enzo listens in the conversation. He frowns. "Something about Damon taking someone named Jamie hostage?" Bonnie's is bubbling with anger. "HE DID WHAT!?"

* * *

 _ **Hey, guys it's been a while for this story so let me know what you think with a comment and what the heck is Damon thinking? As well as Caroline for not keeping up with him? Do you think Bonnie is going to risk her freedom for Jamie? Find out next time for When In Paris the Hostage escape plan Part 1...**_


End file.
